The Gripes
"The Gripes" is the ninth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the eighty fifth episode overall. Synopsis When Gumball and Darwin complain so much, they become actual charity cases. Meanwhile Anais teaches Richard about sarcasm. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin sleeping when the alarm clock goes off and starts playing a song. Gumball starts dancing, while also complaining that he wants to sleep. Darwin turns the alarm off. Gumball complains how much he liked the song so Darwin turns it back on, only to hear Gumball complain again. Gumball continues to complain about mundane things throughout the morning, and Darwin futilely resists getting his day ruined. Richard notices Gumball's behavior and asks Anais what to do. Anais sarcastically says they should buy something for Gumball to complain about more, but Richard simply acquiesces and fails to understand her sarcasm. Gumball's continued complaining takes its toll on Darwin, and he starts complaining as well. They both decide to go outside. Gumball and Darwin start voicing their complaints. The people of Elmore (even Mr. Small and Alan) notice their complaints and begin to open charity cases for them, with citizens pitching in by giving Gumball and Darwin various items. Gumball and Darwin attempt to tell the citizens they do not need the items, but their words fall on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Anais and Richard look for something to cheer Gumball up at the supermarket. She tries to teach her father the meaning of sarcasm, but he keeps failing at his attempts. When Gumball and Darwin arrive home, they decide to trash the house by filling it with numerous rats, a skunk, and a cockroach to make it dirty. Suddenly, the crowd of Elmore citizens arrives at their house, and they give them a paycheck. Nicole suddenly arrives on the scene and demands what they have done to the house. Richard and Anais arrive home, and the crowd turns on Richard, but Gumball explains that it is not his fault. The Wattersons then awkwardly enter their house, and Gumball brings the paycheck in too. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Anais *Richard *Mr. Small *Alan Minor Characters *Nicole *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Martin *Hank *George *Steve *Harry *Jeff *Alison *Pantsbully *Cowboy *Hexagon Lady *Harold *Jackie *Quattro *Hot Dog Guy *Melted Cheese Guy *Siciliana *Banana Bob *Carmen's father *Hobo *Felicity *Billy *Shooting Star *Orange Security Guard *Rats *Pigeons *Skunk Trivia *This episode marks Mrs. Fitzgerald's first speaking role, and the first official appearance of Carmen's father in the series. *At the beginning of the episode when Richard appears first in the kitchen, he has his old Season 2 design, shown by his oval shaped eyes and pupils. Continuity *This is the third time Darwin's bare feet are censored, the first and second being "The Meddler" and "The Dream" respectively. *This is Mr. Small's third major role in an episode, the first two were "The Painting" and "The Sock." *When Darwin bursts out in an extremely bad mood, his facial expression is similar to the one in "The Words" when he started singing "No More Mr. Nice Guy!" Cultural References *Darwin getting animals help him while singing is a reference to the Disney movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The scene where the rats' tails are tied together is a reference to the rat king myth. *The piece Voices of Spring, by Johann Strauss II plays while Darwin tries to dirty up the house. Goofs/Errors *The banner used by the people is misspelled "WATERSONS." *Gumball's torn sleeve switches arms multiple times throughout the episode. Both sleeves are fixed during part of Gumball's speech at the end. *Mrs. Fitzgerald disappears when the Hobo gives Gumball his sandwich, despite being visible seconds before. *Siciliana's face does not have any textures on it when Felicity throws Billy into the back of her car. *When Neck Beard hugs Gumball, his sweater is not ripped up. *Right after Gumball tips over the lamp, Darwin starts a chain reaction involving the same lamp being tipped over again. *The Hexagon Lady is seen in the crowd at the Watterson house, despite being seen at the mall with Richard and Anais. *Pantsbully is colored purple instead of blue in several shots. ** A similar thing happens with Siciliana and Mr. Pepperoni. The textures on their faces are not visible for a couple scenes. *Gumball closes the door at the end of the episode, even though Mr. Small knocked on it, resulting in it falling down. **In the same scene, Banana Bob is no longer seen on the porch, despite being visible in the previous shot. *When Gumball got his face dirty from the rat, in the next shot with the check, his face is normal. It stays like this until the end of the episode. *When Gumball "slaps" Darwin when they are back into the house, Darwin's eyelashes can not be seen for a few seconds. The same thing happened when he gives a disapproving look to Gumball and yells at Mr. Small to go to their house. *The $20 bill Mrs. Fitzgerald gives to the Hobo is mirrored. pt-br:As Reclamações fr:Les râleurs Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes